Family Forever
by Crystalmoon39
Summary: Jay, Theresa, Herry, Odie, Atlanta, Archie and Neil share strong connections with their mentors. Some of which stem from family. But how do the ancient gods really feel about putting the youngest generation of their family on the battlefront? Here's some of what I thought. I'll do as many as I can. Long drabbles.
1. Zeus

**Hi, this is my first Class of the Titan fic!**

**Family is a strong bond. Can it last over so many, many, many years?**

**I think so!**

**This is a look at how the gods might feel about their 'grandkids' joining them in the fight against evil once again.**

**First off is Zeus since he's kind of the head of the family.**

* * *

He was Zeus, king of the Greek gods. His mother, Rhea, risked great danger in hiding him from his father, Cronus. Zeus was raised away from his father's sight, but grew up in good care until he was strong enough to face Cronus. With the help of Metis, he gained back his brothers and sisters to aid him in his quest to restore order to the world. When the confrontation was over, Cronus was sentenced to Tartarus and Zeus along with Poseidon and Hades shared rule over Gaia's dominion.

Zeus remembered when his mother went into hiding almost immediately. Cronus had become evil, but he had still been her husband. She felt a fair bit of guilt over her actions of betraying him and for not saving her children sooner. Rhea decided she would watch her children from afar but not interfere unless she was desperately needed. To this day Zeus kept her position a deep, deep secret even from the rest of his family, though he always suspected Gaia knew where her daughter was. She had saved him; he felt he owed at least this.

Zeus' early years were… complex. He may have been born immortal, but he still needed to grow and change as mortals do. But his extended life made the transformation a long and enduring challenge for all. He believed Hera suffered most from the trial of their life. Zeus always loved her, but he would stray and lose himself in the mortal world quite often. The women he found himself with often suffered for his actions, as did his children.

Ah, Zeus' children… Their numbers were many but Zeus felt the responsibility of their lives lay with him, second only to his role in the universe. Zeus wanted to be a good father. Unlike Cronus, he wanted each of his children to have their best chance in life. Immortal or mortal, he saw that every one of them met with greatness and gave them what love he could. He knew this love would also put them in harm's way, if not from Hera, then from some other force where he would have to take a step back or hope that the aid of the other gods would come to them.

Today Zeus feels the weight of his years. Not all, but most grudges among, Hera, Hermes, Hercules, Artemis, Athena, Apollo, and all the others have been amended though not forgotten. Zeus knows he's made errors in the past. With such an extensive past, he knows he has made many mistakes! But he does not back away from setting things right where he can. His children (those who live or their descendants) still come to him for wisdom and advice. Hera, a true goddess of marriage, has remained by his side and acts with the firmness and fairness of a mother of the gods.

Although the young heroes before him are not directly descended from him, Zeus acknowledges to himself that they as much his as Helen, Perseus, Harmonia… oh, the list continues on! Zeus eventually got tired of the task of tracking his extensive family! And Hera more than happily reminded him that he was to blame for that. But though Zeus stopped his ways he continued caring for those continued on to share his blood-line, and was grateful to the ones who stayed with him through the disappearance of the olden days.

Zeus sees so much of their ancestors in them! It has been so many years since the family has had any _newer_ additions come to stay with them. The other gods, despite the task of facing Cronus, were excited at the idea of having them! Zeus had to remain in the demeanor of a king and keep the issue serious, as did Hera. But their arrival also brought great worry to Zeus. He still remembers all the ancient past and the stories that erupted from it. The truths and the real myths. If these children join in the fray, is there a guarantee they will emerge as heroes in their own right? Or, like so many of his family that Zeus remembers, could their fate be another tragedy that from the beginning he could not stop?

Whatever the case, Zeus would have to put his faith in the prophecy. It said they would win. He would do all that could, lend them his wisdom, his resources, but keep at a distance. Losing your family is hard. That was a special lesson Zeus' mortal children had taught him. But a family that is closely tied can form a bond that can never be broken. Perhaps his father may someday learn that once he's back where he belongs.


	2. Hera

**After Zeus there has to be Hera!**

**Please enjoy! (And review)**

* * *

**Hera:**

They were her children. So long ago Hera would have been disgusted at the thought of Zeus' illegitimate children would be occupying her home. But that was so long ago Hera sometimes looked in the mirror and barely saw the shadow of the vengeful god se had once been. She had changed, and by her own free will. Now she felt more like a mother of the gods rather than their queen.

All the gods had changed from the days of their… _youth._ Hermes had not been a day old when he pulled that cattle-prank on his brother Apollo, and now he was connecting calls and keeping himself busy among the tasks given to him. Artemis, still proud, but pulled herself out of the woods of her forest to be with her brother and family. Apollo had let himself go, no denying it. But he was much less the proud, possessive god he had been when he and Pan challenged each other to that music contest.

Hera's role as a mother and queen allowed herself to age more gracefully. She and her husband were both old and their powers waning, she no longer had to stay young for him. His transformation made Hera the most proud! She had been cheated, betrayed, and fooled by her husband so many times, and thought Hera always got revenge she couldn't deny the pain his actions did cause her. But she had stayed. She stayed for such a long time; it gave her something to work on through the long years when the stories of her terrible acts of revenge and jealousy become nothing but myth to mortals. The man before her was the kind and strong husband she had fallen in love with, and he was here to stay.

Hera still held the respect of every Olympian. Their power was no longer needed, but it remained. Thus she _was_ queen of the gods. It had taken a great deal (truly great) for Hera's temperament to cool down, ultimately no one now listened to her who did not want to. Hera likewise acknowledged that her past reputation was of her own making, there was nothing she could do to erase it. So she learned from it.

Jay more often came to Hera for council than any of the others. Since Zeus did not initially introduce himself to the children Hera took the role. She easily decided that she liked all of the young heroes. If they truly believed who they were, then they knew of her deeds upon their fore-bearers. Yet none of them looked at Hera with anger, fear or disgust. They listened and respected her from when each of them first came. Hera was truly touched by this. She had been planning to give each of them, particularly Herry, an explanation/apology for what they might have known about her. But instead they all seemed to give her a blank slate without question.

Hera was moved by their understanding.

When Sybaris appeared Hera feared the discovery of her past deeds would lead to the children fully realizing the extent of her past and curses. When she went to see them, she did not hide the fact that Sybaris held a vendetta against her. Neither did she hide the sympathy in her voice, Hera knew she had taken a loving mother from her children. Hera's new found strength was in her character, she needed to repair what she could. For the first time in so long, Hera awaited what judgments someone else would give her. It was Jay, the child of a hero she abandoned, who looked at her with understanding. The others quickly began their plans to rescue Herry. With that kind of acceptance, how could Hera resist joining them to face the monster?

When Sybaris was defeated Hera returned to Olympus High with renewed resolve. She would be a better goddess than she had been. The world had shoved her and her family into the stuff of legends. But to those seven, she was real. They had protected her, forgiven her, and trusted her. They were more than just heroes to Hera, they were her children.

* * *

**How was it?**

**Who should be next?**

**Hermes? Artemis? Apollo? Persephone? Hercules?**


	3. Persephone

**Hi! I'm back!**

**Upon request I present...**

**Persephone, Goddess of Spring!**

* * *

**Persephone:**

In comparison to her uncles, aunts, half-brothers and half-sisters, Persephone saw herself at the better end of ordeals. She had not been born when Cronus was in power. Zeus told his beloved daughter the stories of the war and tragedies which he saw as a means to educate her about the world and the direction it was going. But Demeter did not share the same thoughts of those stories as Zeus, so she took her daughter and raised her away from Mount Olympus. Persephone well remembers when she was a little girl and summer was year-round! She remembers playing with the nymphs of the water and forests, of her mother greeting her each and every morning.

Persephone rarely saw her father, though she figured he did not have the time for her and her mother. Demeter would often be called away to tend to the human's crops and harvests, Persephone would rush to greet her when she came home. Happy, strong, and full of life every day. Persephone knew humans died relatively quickly, she did not understand how they changed from a baby, then adult and then to a wrinkled state so much faster than she did. When she asked her mother about this, Demeter replied, "It is the way things are." And Persephone accepted that her mother spoke the simple truth.

Yes, Persephone was a child to the rest of her family. And Persephone loved being the child! She got everything she wanted, and when she wanted it. But along with being a child came with a child's curiosity. Demeter had her child under careful watch whenever she was away. Persephone would sometimes see humans while she was out exploring. The humans would be hard at work, talking with each other, playing with animals; all things Persephone was able to understand. One thing she did see and _not _understand was being in love. The humans kissed, exchanged words of love, and looked at those they loved with glistening eyes. Persephone never saw her mother and father any of doing that. She only knew of being in love from the nymphs. Some of them had loves, but none came for Persephone.

This had not bothered her at first. Persephone had the love of her mother and friends to keep her happy, some of the mortals (as her friends called them) did not even have that. And none of them were the child of Zeus and Demeter. But even when there was no winter, time still passed. Persephone grew and saw each one of her friends fall in and out of love. No one came for her. It was in this melancholy that she accidently uttered, "Where are you little god of love? Why haven't you struck _me_ with your golden arrow?" And of all times for Persephone's father to be listening.

Demeter and Zeus had been arguing about this for some time. Demeter loved her daughter and wanted to keep her always by her side. Zeus loved Persephone too, but had been denied keeping her with him. Zeus did not do this in revenge or spite, he did not do this which much thought of Demeter or Persephone's feeling either. But when Hades took the trouble to secretly come up to Mount Olympus and practically beg his brother for the lovely Persephone, Zeus jumped to the conclusion that this all would be for the best.

Persephone was taken against her will, she would never deny that. This was not the romance she had envisioned so many times. Her mother was nowhere, her father had given her away like a vase, and nothing of the living world was present in the Underworld. She hated Hades. His kind words and beautiful gifts were overshadowed by the reminder than none of this had been her consent! Persephone voiced her thoughts and broke everything or ignored what was brought to her. Even food. Persephone knew her mother had to be searching for her, she thought if she held out long enough Demeter would come. But it took so long…

At the end of her myth, Persephone spent half the year with Demeter and half in the Underworld. But for a great many years she would not speak or see her father. Zeus didn't even try the first thousand; the earth had been forever changed by his hasty actions. Demeter had to go through an adjustment phase that she never seemed to get out of. Every year she became sad at the loss of her daughter. As for Persephone and Hades… She couldn't believe how well things worked out between them! It took a while for sure, not as long as it took for Persephone to forgive her father though.

Persephone took well to being Queen of the Underworld. Love was still around her, even among the dead heroes Persephone was a symbol of life. This is what gained her the title Goddess of Spring! Persephone brought life to wherever she went. She and Hades had a better marriage than any of the other gods; no cheating and one daughter! Even her mother counted that as a tremendous success! Persephone still maintained the lightness and sweetness she had fostered as a young child, but her father's lightening and mother's magic still radiated from her when she became angered!

Theresa became her prime pupil. Persephone was not shy around the young heroes, but she worried she would not be able to relate to them. She was no longer the youngest goddess by far, but if she compared herself to Hermes she was very inexperienced with mortal lives. Yet something clicked. For the first in the longest time someone was coming to her for help! They treated her like a respectful and powerful woman, not a young, naïve daughter of Zeus. Persephone broke special rules for them, like entry to the Underworld. And she found she had a lot more in common with Theresa than she initially thought. Both had grown up in privilege, and they both had a capacity for love and caring. Persephone was proudest in that for once she was the adult and she taught her student all she could think of.

Persephone's worst fear was realized when Theresa produced that phantom! She felt it was her initial fear of not being able to connect with Theresa on an emotional level that had caused this. And when her immortality was taken away, the pain and fear of a mortal became known to Persephone. When all was given back, Theresa came running to Persephone full of tears and regret. Persephone had forgiven Zeus long before she met Theresa, but it was now that she felt true compassion for her student because of what he did all those years ago. Just like Persephone, Theresa had found herself in a position she could not get out of and had wanted so much to return to what she had loved.

Persephone now felt she could continue on as Theresa's mentor. They had been put together for a reason that Persephone could not see until now. Spring was a time of rebirth, of new chances, a return to life, of love that always comes back. Who better to forgive and continue on teaching the most powerful student in Olympus High than Persephone? That spring the flowers were even more beautiful and full of life than they had been in years that the Greek gods could only remember.


	4. Poseidon

**Two in one day! This won't be all the time becasue of school.**

**But I love writing this, and I want to say thank you to everyone whose reviewed!**

**THANK YOU!**

**Next we have...**

**Poseidon!**

* * *

**Poseidon:**

He was not a god who held back his fondness. Poseidon was the god of the sea and made the earth shake! Never had he been known to be discreet! When he wanted something, he fought for it. He would make a new creature if he felt the need. But even Aphrodite had nothing on how he expressed his care for those he loved.

An insult or criticism of his wife or daughters would lead to the destruction of cities. The injury of a son would lead to a lifetime of misfortunes to the offender. No one crossed Poseidon, and no one dared do any harm to what was his. In this way he became known, like his sister Hera, as an angry god. But his family and friends who truly knew him, had the pleasure of knowing how kind and affectionate Poseidon could be to those around him.

When rule of the earth was decided, despite having lost the chance to rule over the heavens, Poseidon never complained to his younger brother. He supported Zeus in all his decisions, and followed his rules without question. Even helping Zeus in one or two… affairs when Hera was busy. Hera herself hardly had anything bad to say about Poseidon. He was loyal (compared to Zeus) in his marriage, not to say she didn't know about his son, Theseus.

Poseidon was very proud of his son. He wished he could have been part of his growing up. But the boy had been born mortal, and Poseidon knew he was the boy's father, at least partially (it had been under strange circumstances). At least though, Theseus spent a good deal of time by Athens' shores where he could watch the young lad grow stronger and stronger into adulthood. Theseus was a troublemaker at times, but Poseidon merely laughed at his son's antics. Until finally, he was a full grown man. Poseidon knew it was his destiny to take on many adventures.

It caused him a great amount of worry though when Theseus chose to travel by land instead of by sea. The sea was the safest route! Poseidon would even have calmed the waters and turned the tide in any direction to keep his son safe. But Theseus had been young and ambitious, it was both a weakness and a strength. Poseidon cared deeply for his son, his exploits brought him joy, but his arrogance caused great concern for the sea god who continuously begged his brother to be patient.

Six entrances to the Underworld, a Minotaur, two ventures with that Pirithous, an Amazon queen and a terrible betrayal, Poseidon saw the day Hermes took his son down to the Underworld, permenatly. Poseidon was beside himself with grief, especially since his surviving family no longer dwelled by the sea. Theseus was given a grand funeral and temple after his death. Poseidon felt eased by the many that came and honored him. He waited patiently for the day his grandchildren would return.

Today he sees Theresa inside his palace, amazed by its walls and finery. She looks so much like him, yet she has a beauty all her own. She is ambitious too, with great power to back it up just like her forefather. Poseidon could not wait for her adventures to lead her back to the sea. He can explain her heritage, and help her to not make the same mistakes as Theseus did. He cannot be with her as often as the others, but Hera assures him she is in good hands. Theresa also listens, something Poseidon's son seemed to have a hard time doing! He looks on Theresa with the same pride and love as he did Theseus. He knows she will make her own mistakes, just as he knows he will more than gladly forgive her no matter what. Poseidon still holds on to his protectiveness of his family, and he knows that children need to be let out to explore. If he could give her protection all the time then he would. Though, like Theseus she may not accept it. Theresa is also proud of her heritage, she wants to prove she is worthy of it. Poseidon often wishes his son could have been allowed to meet this extraordinary young lady from their family. They were like two sides of the same roman coin!


	5. Cronus

**Hi!**

**Maybe I should have said this earlier, but I HAVE NEVER CLAIMED TO OWN COTT.**

**I got request to do a chapter of Cronus just when I was thinking of doing it myself!**

**So here's...**

**Cronus!**

**Warning!: This could get a little dark!**

* * *

**Cronus:**

Silence is what he knew. The God of Time knew silence from his time in Tartarus and no one disturbed him of it either. The years went by, without knowing day or night Cronus could tell time was passing. It was his specialty after all! Time was a powerful, fragile, manipulative force if used correctly. Cronus would sometimes scream into his silence, uttering words of hate and rage. Swearing that those who wronged him would pay the price.

Cronus had been a king once. The Twelve Titans were the favorite children of their father Uranus, allowed to live on the surface Gaia had created for them. Cronus was the youngest of the Titans, even though he had yet to know if they had their own cells within this prison Cronus doubted they would alert him. But he was sure at least not _all _of them were here.

Cronus barely recognizes himself before Gaia gave him the twin sickles to battle Uranus for control of the Universe! The deed had been open to any of the Titans, but Cronus had been the only one who accepted the task. Going up against their father meant something far worse than imprisonment should they fail. But Cronus did _not_ fail. In the end he stood triumphant over the most powerful being known at the time, and banished him away from their mother and home where his reign could be forgotten. Cronus had been praised, worshipped by his siblings. And when he saw the Cyclopes and Hecatonchires, he saw how truly hideous they were! Cronus shared his father's love for power and perfection, as he saw it. Gaia was outraged when he left them imprisoned, but he assured her he would let them out _when he needed them._

What was wrong with that decision? They should have been proud that Cronus would use them as his last line of defense. His estranged brothers and sisters were powerful and clever, at the time he did not know how truly terrible Tartarus could be. Cronus had a world to rule in his father's stead. When Gaia suggested he should choose a queen, Cronus knew exactly whom he wished for.

Rhea.

Radiant, loving Rhea. Cronus did miss her. Her face and eyes haunted him most of all in his imprisonment. Her smell he could barely remember, and her voice was a distant memory that he had slowly forgotten, and her touch… Aphrodite gets her credit for having him fall in love with such a woman. Their rule had been called the Golden Age! No rules needed to be set, immorality was not an option at the time. Then again there were no humans either. What had Rhea been in charge of again? Space? Fertility? Ground? Fertility might have been it. The woman was a baby-machine! Cronus smiles at the fact that he alone is one responsible for causing the first known immoral act. When Cronus defeated his father, Uranus cursed him. The curse was that one day, a child of Cronus' own bearing would overthrow him as he had overthrown Uranus. If Cronus could have just picked out the one child he could have dealt with them. But Cronus knew being a king meant making the harder decisions to keep order. He would not allow for his Golden Age to be darkened by a curse from his father.

Hestia, Hadess, Hera, Poseidon, and Demeter. Rhea only had them long enough to hold them and name them. Cronus did swallow them, but he did so knowing they could not die. His children were immortal, they would live and grow inside him. If anyone ever asked Cronus he would highly recommend **not** ever doing this! For one thing it ruined his love-life. Rhea was horrified and ran from him after the first child. But where could she go that Cronus could not find her? He was always able to coax her back into his arms. A few words, a touch a kiss and before he knew it another child was always on the way.

When Rhea finally handed him their last child Cronus felt that she finally understood his plan to preserve his world. But he also noticed that Rhea had become increasingly distant from him. He let the matter slip from his mind. It must have been terrible for her to know that she and her husband could never truly have children. He consoled her in the best way he could, letting her slip away and enjoy the company with his niece Metis. Cronus continued to rule the world he thought would never be taken from him.

But betrayal runs deep in Cronus' family. Metis gave him a potion that would "quiet his stomach"! The children were by now fully grown inside him and causing a ruckus! Cronus took the potion, he demanded it when she brought the cup to him. Then he felt sick. And one by one each child came out and ran from their father. All but one. A small bundle, that was no more than a rock!

_Rhea!_

The Queen of Betrayers! His own wife! His niece and his own mother had been part of this as well! The prophecy was in effect, now Cronus could give Zeus no chance to live if he had plans to overthrow him! The Titans War had begun.

And really was Zeus an any better king than him? He swallowed Metis when he heard the same prophecy the Cronus did! On top of that Zeus willingly allowed mankind to prosper and mix with his own blood! He allowed plagues, misfortune, betrayal, wars! But worst of all, with Zeus age came the blackening of Cronus. Zeus had no right to call foul on his father's actions! As bad as Zeus might have seen things, if Uranus had been allowed his way the world would be in a far worse state than anything Cronus could manage! Yet now, all whom he had called his allies had turned against him. Even Campe, who he employed to watch his siblings, was now his own prison guard and she held no loyalty to him.

And Rhea… Cronus wasn't sure if he went looking for her if he would even find her location. She had proven capable of deceiving him by hiding their son from his sight for so long. In a sense Cronus considered their marriage to be long over, but he still wished to see her again. He wanted to ask her how she could have betrayed him and their perfect world, how it felt to pretend to love and support him only to see him fall to the farthest pit to be locked away forever. Cronus had visions of hurting her, of punishments he would execute once he was free and the earth was once again his to control. But he never imagined killing her. And yes, Cronus knew how to kill an _immortal_.

The other titans had proven useless, but Rhea had proven her worth. That was why Cronus kept a ring she had given him, a red gem surrounded by gold. He knew Rhea possessed a similar one on her finger. Wherever she disappeared to Cronus knew he would find her again. After he destroyed the young heroes in his way, banished all the _Olympian _gods, and claimed the world that he deserved and wipped it clean of humanity. He would find Rhea. She was the only family he had left.


	6. Hermes

**Disclaimer: Do not own Class of the Titans. Never have..**

**I really wanted to do this one!**

**So I'm sorry if it's too wordy.**

**This one has a lot of name-dropping.**

* * *

**Hermes**:

Busy, busy, busy!

That was the new motto for messenger god. Yes, that was what he was known for. Anything else he did mortals placed him as a troublemaker! Oh sure, Hermes had a wild youth, but who didn't? Even from day one (literally), Hermes had performed pranks and stirred up trouble for his family. Apollo actually gained more from that deal, getting his precious cattle back perfectly fine plus the new invented lyre Hermes made from a tortoise shell! Hermes knew he could have gotten in a lot more trouble if not for his father.

Zeus saw how Hermes worked so fast. Zeus made him his favorite messenger, for both his natural speed and to keep his son within his sight. He equipped the young god with special scandals and a helmet to assist him in the amount of tasks he wished for his son to perform. Hermes gained access to all levels of Olympus. From the top of the mountain, to every last way into the Underworld. Hermes knew and learned them all, carrying Zeus' orders to places where even he could not reach. Yet despite Zeus' plan for the boy to use his gift for a practical purpose, Hermes was still the young god who made mischief among the mortals and immortals alike.

Not that Hermes initially meant any harm, he loved his family and he took an interest in the mortals who toiled and wandered the earth he could speed around in an instant. He took his time on some assignments to even stop and walk around with them. Hermes considered himself the poster-child of the Olympians. He was the most often seen after all! But Hermes was often frustrated to be known as _only_ a messenger, unlike Iris he could do so much more! And the free time he gained from finishing his work for Zeus so fast gave him plenty of opportunity.

Hermes made himself known as the god of travelers, boundaries, shepherds, cowherds, thieves, liars, wit, athletics, invention, literature, profit, good luck, anything to prove his cunning and physical prowess! This made Hermes to be a very boastful and arrogant child among the Olympians. He even almost beat his father and brother Apollo in the number of descendants born from him. Though oddly enough, it was through this imagined contest of pride that Hermes began to gain his humility.

How many did Hermes have? Some forty-three… and forty children. Hermes knew them all. In honesty, Hermes thought that he could easily leave them with their mothers and continue on. But as his work continually sent him down to Earth he would stop for a glimpse and then speed away. What gained Hermes fascination in families was how much his children reminded him of… him. Autolycus was a prime example! The boy was clever and was able to trick anyone even three times his age as a child. He could also play his father's lyre. Hermes himself claimed that his son could never be caught by anyone! Autolycus became known as the Greek's Prince of Thieves for, as Hermes called it, "art of theft". Hermes considered his son to be perfect! However, the boy's life would serve as a lesson to Hermes about the consequences of a life through deception.

Hermes saw his boy grow into adulthood. He was not without friends, however none of them were friends for long. Autolycus once taught the young Hercules how to wrestle, but later stole cattle from his other friends and put the blame on Hercules. In a mad rage Hercules accidently… Hermes didn't like to think about it. Even if he wanted to blame Hercules for what happened, he also had to acknowledge Autolycus was as much to blame for his own son's death.

Hermes knew his son had a heart. But his arrogance often got in the way of others seeing it. When Autolycus became a grandfather, the nurse placed the baby boy in his lap and asked him to name the child. Hermes had been there too, unseen. Only Hermes could sneak up on the Prince of Thieves without him noticing. He remembers the look of melancholy on his son's face, "Because I was got odium before coming here…from many…let the child's name be… Odysseus." Odium. Wide spread hatred. Yes, Hermes had to say that summed up Autolycus' past perfectly. But why pass on that hatred to his own grandchild? Was his son hoping to pass on his infamy further into his family? No, Hermes knew that the name was a warning, anyone who crossed this child would have to deal with his family, including a notorious thief and the King of Thieves himself!

Hermes remarked how truly busy he became around the time Odysseus was born. He watched over him, during the Trojan War and until he made it home. It brought great joy to the god's messenger to see his son use his skills as a thief to get Odysseus the invisible helmet to sneak into Troy. Two generations of Hermes family, and he couldn't help but compare the lives of these two mortal descendants. Odysseus became adored and revered where Autolycus became hated and untrustworthy. Hermes felt he was partly to blame for this. Even though by law, the gods could not stay with their mortal children, Hermes felt that Odysseus' greatest advantage had come from having his mortal father with him the early years of his life. Perhaps that was when Hermes became aware of the cost of his arrogance, and how much greater benefits awaited the more noble.

But then Autolycus appeared in the modern day. Dressed in the black garb he had worn in his youth to better slip into dark places. Hermes couldn't believe it! He had never noticed Autolycus had gone missing at any time in the- oh…Hermes couldn't have been there. But he knew his son, Hermes remembered enough of him to see his art of thievery at work! A part of Hermes was overjoyed to see him, while the other part dreaded what this could mean. Zeus wouldn't let him off easy if he was willingly helping Cronus. Hermes immediately went to see Zeus about the matter.

"I'm sure it's him! But Zeus, he's still my son. It's not his fault he's like this."

As the sagely father he was, Zeus told his son Hermes, "You used that excuse his entire life, Hermes. Even into manhood, Autolycus made wicked decisions to continue being the Prince of Thieves. His and your cleverness have always amazed me. But if he is using those skills to aid Cronus, I cannot not turn a blind eye to this, Hermes."

"Please!" Hermes begged, "I know it's the law, but all the boy's done is what I was known to do! If anything its bad publicity that's to blame! Besides if we punish him at the age his now, Jason and Odysseus may not be born."

Zeus contemplated this. "Hermes?" Zeus had a question for his wily son, "Are you more concerned for Autolycus, who is directly your son? Or for Odie, who is your grandson by him and works so closely with you now?"

This was a tricky question. By the time Odie had been born, the Greek-explorer's bloodline had extended far beyond a few islands and four seas. Odie was mocked for this, but Hermes delighted in the fact that the family had continued to be so worldly. Plus, Odie had the potential to just as witty, and creative as any of his grandfathers, even Autolycus.

"I ask you this, Hermes," Zeus continued, "because you risk them both with this decision. Autolycus admires you for you are his father who inspired him on his path to the greatest thief of his time. And Odie respects you for you are his mentor and grandfather as well. If he learns of your connection to the mysterious thief, you risk Odie seeing a part of his family he may not be ready to know about."

Hermes wondered what he could do. Autolycus was his son whom he knew died a long time ago, but he did not want to see him in trouble like this. And Odie… if the two actually met, would he harm the young hero not knowing of their connection? Yes, Autolycus would. He'd been a lone wolf all his life, at the age he was he appeared to be he had no idea he could even become a father.

And Odie… his story had just begun! He knew he had a legacy to live up to. Did he need to know he also had one to live _down_? No. Odie had plenty of knowledge about the modern world, but he knew very little about the past. Hermes decided he would tell them that Autolycus was his son. But nothing else! Hermes immediately got to work trying to deduce what his little Prince of Thieves was up to. And once he did he would remind him who was the King!

* * *

**Part 2:**

A few days after the incident, Odie found Hermes in one of the rare moments where neither of them was busy.

"Hey, Hermes?" Odie asked from the doorway.

"Odie!" Hermes greeted him. "What can I do for you, my lad?"

Odie let himself into the room. "I… Wanted to ask you what happened to Autolycus."

Hermes nearly fell out of his chair. He hadn't expected to hear that name again. "Why? I mean, he's failed Cronus so it's not likely he'll be coming back. Oh! We asked the Seasons to send him back to his proper time. Cronus isn't the only one with powers of time, you remember. It requires a lot power so we don't usually-"

"Hermes." Odie knew Hermes did this often. He kept talking to distract himself and Odie. But the young hero had caught on to that treatment very quickly. "I just want to know why you didn't tell me in the first place."

"Tell you what?"

"That Autolycus was maternal grandfather of my ancestor."

"I-duh…um." Yep, Odie was the smart one. Hermes should have known he would have connected the dots eventually. But he had never imagined it would have been only a few days later!

"Cause… I get it." What had the boy just said? "I see how you are now. And I've done some research; you were… quite the god of teenage rebellion." That actually made Hermes laugh a little. In every form he was portrayed was the troublemaker. No one had ever called him _that_ though. "I almost didn't believe it. Ever since I've been here all I've seen you do is work. You've taught and taken care of me and my friends. But then I remembered what you said about Zeus helping you pull away from stealing cattle, from there the picture formed itself."

Hermes took a deep breath. He was going to talk, and talk slowly so that Odie would hear his whole point. "Yeah, ha-ha, I was quite a handful in my younger days. Zeus making me the messenger- it didn't show right away, but it did in the end. I got to see how mortals lived even more than he did. But Odie don't take anything me or even my son did as a reflection of you! You're intelligent and crafty, you're an asset to whose ever team you are on. Believe me I know, it runs in the family!"

Now it was Odie who laughed. "Odysseus probably had a much harder time than me. He was the grandson; I had to look for him before I found anything on Autolycus. You two are so different. But he's more of how things used to be wasn't he?"

Hermes looked defeated. Odie had come right to the heart of the problem. "Yes, Odie. And I'm more than partly to blame for it. I was so proud that my mortal son was so successful in all the things I knew how to do. He was exactly like me, I thought he was perfect! But then I saw all the harm he could do. That made me realize that _I_ was also less than perfect."

Seeing his mentor so crestfallen, the mortal boy closed the distance between them and placed a comforting hand on his ancestor's shoulder. "Hey, you couldn't have known what would happen, Hermes. And besides, Autolycus chose to become the way he was! Look at Odysseus; he could have done the same too! But he _chose_ not to. He used his brain to help his army and his crew, and he valued his family more than gold and riches. He didn't want to end up hated like his grandfather."

Hated? Odium… Had that been Autolycus' intent? For his own grandson to outlive the hatred of his forefather had to bear? To become a beloved father and king? Hermes never realized how truly clever his son had still been! When did he plan this? Was it from his visit to the present? Did the boy realize there lay a greater future for a hero than a thief? Hermes had suspected Autolycus went through a change of heart in his later years, but he could never figure out why until now!

Hermes looked up at the smiling face of his student. "Like I said, I get it. You're not like that anymore. Your_ family's_ not like that anymore. And you don't have to work so hard to keep those kinds of secrets from us. I'm here to help you now. And Cronus won't know what hit him until it's too late!"

That was the first time Hermes had been told that he didn't need to work. Odie _will _become a great hero! He possessed a talent that even Hermes had taken a long time to learn: compassion. The Messenger god felt he had underestimated the boy by doubting him. He was full of surprises just like Hermes, Autolycus and Odysseus! Cutting his break short, Hermes set to work on passing messages from his office. An epic battle was coming again and his grandson would be involved in it again. He had to keep busy! He wanted to be busy. The young heroes were worth it. But… maybe later he would zip out and have a little fun. Just to see what the kids were doing. "God of Teenage Rebellion? Hmm, maybe I'll add that to the resume."


	7. Artemis

**Hi, I'm back!**

**School is keeping me super busy, so my writing time is very limited.**

**But I still find a little time.**

**This one is one of my favorites...**

**Artemis!**

* * *

**Artemis:**

What is a family to someone like Artemis? She was the goddess of the forest and one of the mightiest hunters that stood tall to this day. Artemis was a force of strength and confidence. No one told her what to do, and no one crossed her without paying a price. She had always been an independent spirit, free from any bondage or shackle that would keep any other woman (or man) at home.

Well, that wasn't entirely true…

Artemis had taken a vow to never marry and devote her efforts to the natural world, but the goddess also had the natural instinct of a loving heart. On the day she was born she even helped her mother in giving birth to Apollo because she was having difficulty. Seeing her brother rush into action to save both her and their mother inspired her to become the protector of children. She knew what children were worth, and whether mortal or immortal they had their own important roles for the future.

There was only one time when Artemis came close to breaking her vow.

Orion.

Her brother had introduced them. The three of them would often go hunting together. Artemis had sworn to fall in love with no one, neither man nor woman (quite the opposite of her brother). But when she was with Orion, he was like her friend. He made no advances, nor remarks about her being a woman who hunted. Apollo had been the only man she would hunt with, so she welcomed any friend of his who he thought his beloved sister might like. And before long, Artemis had accepted the golden engagement bracelet Orion offered her. Artemis truly felt she was ready to break her vow. She was in love and she would never be this much in love again.

If she had known it was him who her brother challenged her to shoot, Artemis would have thrown down her bows and arrows and swam after him! Artemis cried and screamed from her very core when his body washed up on land. She had killed the one she loved most, and it was her own brother who made her do it. Apollo tried to make it up to her by placing Orion in the stars, appearing during her favorite hunting season. But Artemis would not see her brother for a very, very long time.

Then there came Atalanta… No, not the one she was currently training, the girl's ancestor! It happened not too long after Orion had died, Artemis found a baby girl left to die by the side of a mountain. Artemis raised her and cared for her like a mother. As the mortal child grew older, even the gods remarked how similar she was to Artemis and called Atalanta her daughter. But Artemis feared that Apollo might become jealous again and bring the child harm, so she gave her back to the king whom she discovered was the actual father. Artemis stayed close though, watching over Atalanta from a distance.

Artemis often stayed out in the forest than she did in mount Olympus. She still wanted her distance from her brother, and the calamity surrounding her family often became a bit much for her. She still enjoyed seeing her nephew Pan on occasion; Hermes, Athena and Demeter were good company too. But Artemis never stayed for long. She enjoyed her freedom, being able to stretch out her arms and run through the trees with the animals!

The world changed around Artemis. Her forests began disappearing and so did some of the animals she greatly loved to hunt. Out of curiosity, she spent a few years in the concrete jungle of New York. The city had held its charms, and Artemis even took on the accent of the people she set herself with. But when an urgent message came from Hermes about Cronus' return, Artemis could not get home fast enough.

* * *

"How could she be _my_ descendant?!" Artemis shouted. "Zeus, I have stood by my vow of maidenhood all the way! I have _never_ given birth to a child! I think _I_ would know if I had a baby or not!" Artemis only called her father by his name out of her own independent nature. There was little to no love lost between them.

Zeus sagely looked up at his angry daughter. "Calm yourself, Artemis." He instructed. "This can all be explained." Zeus wasn't sure if she was going to be angry about this or… no, there was a very good chance that she would be angry.

"Apollo was not the only one who heard your cries the night Orion died." Artemis silently clenched her fists. The very mention of his name still affected her. "I summoned Aphrodite to me that night. She and I… we devised a plan."

"What kind of plan?" Artemis knew this meant one of her father's own well-intentioned-schemes was about to be revealed.

"By taking a star from Orion as his body flew to the sky, and a… er…well, Aphrodite never actually said what she got from you, we created a child."

"WHAT!?" This was a complete violation of- of something! Wait until Artemis saw Aphrodite!

"We made her a girl," Zeus continued despite his daughter turning red in the face. "I thought that was best, and we placed her on Earth where you could find her."

"I've told you, I'VER NEVER HAD A CHILD!"

"Yes, YOU DID!" Thunder echoed behind the king of Mount Olympus. He took a breath and continued calmly. "But you didn't know who she was. Her name was Atalanta, you raised her to be a great huntress. And then you gave her to King Iasus, whom confused her with his own daughter he left to die on the same mountain."

_So they had been mixed up?_ "I… Are you telling me, that the daughter that I didn't know about, I had given away?" Artemis' senses abandoned her. Atalanta _was_ her daughter! Why hadn't she questioned this until now? She had looked similar to the goddess in some ways, and in others the Atlanta of the past had resembled Orion as well! Artemis and Orion had a daughter. A daughter her conniving father, and Aphrodite had formed in secret. Sure it would be one of the stranger births in the family, but there had been plenty even stranger.

"We knew why you gave her up, Artemis." Zeus sympathized. "How many of my children have I tried to hide away out of protection? But she grew up with you. You only let her go once she had proven herself and fully grown up into a woman. And the child knew love while you raised her. That's more than most of us can give the children we know _and_ have."

"But I didn't know she was mine." Now Artemis as close to crying as she had when she held Orion for the last time. "I never told her I was her mother. I never got to tell her who her real father-"

"You can tell Atlanta. My dear daughter, please not this again! You never cry, and it breaks your family's heart when you do."

Artemis looked up from the floor. "What do you mean by At-lan-ta father?"

"Isn't it an odd coincidence! Your current descendant bears a similar name of the very child she is born from! In fact all of them do... I have it from Hermes that she also loves the forest and hunting! The child is also quick-footed, just like your Atalanta! She'll be an asset going up against Cronus."

"No! Zeus, I can't allow that!"

Zeus hadn't foreseen this reaction. He had expected Artemis to become angry, maybe break a few statues and then accept the job as mentor to her newly-discovered descendant. Instead she was demanding that her granddaughter be left out. Artemis wasn't just the goddess of the hunt and the wilds. She was the goddess of childbirth and the protector of maidenhood and young children. And this one was _her_ child.

"Unlike you, Hermes, Poseidon, Hera, and Apollo; I've only had _one_ child! The prophecy says they defeat him, but it doesn't guarantee they come out alive! If she dies… then they'll be no others. Even if I didn't birth her, I lost Atalanta without knowing who she really was. She was part of me and part of the man I loved. How can you tell me to suddenly push her out on the front lines now?"

Zeus stood aghast. This definitely wasn't what he had been expecting. But before he could answer her-

"Now, hey!" Hermes flew into the room, literally. "What gives you the right to think we just brush off our own kids like that?" Hermes wasn't often angry, and he had never been angry at Artemis before. What could she do but stare back at him.

"Sure! Accuse me of having a family tree big enough to flood all of Greece with, but don't you **dare** say I don't care for every last one of my kids! You've only had one Atalanta? I've only had one Pan! Only one Autolycus! Only one Linus! Only one Eurdous! One Pharis! One Myrtilus! One Hermaphroditus! One Cydon! One Bounos! One-"

"Hermes!" Zeus commanded his son to stop. They'd be there all day.

"Any way, my point is each one of_ those_ kids were _my_ kids. And each one I can never, ever, ever replace. I can have grandkids galore, but once they're gone, they're gone! I can't replace them. They've done things I'm proud of and things I'm not. But who hasn't? I've felt the pain of losing a child, Artemis. I've felt it over and over! But you know what? I can keep going because even if they've crossed the river Styx, they cross it knowing their lives had meant something. They've had lives of sorrow and happiness, adventure and quiet, dishonesty and redemption. They've _lived_."

"And if Atlanta dies what will be left?" Artemis asked, almost demanded.

"Sadness for you. I won't lie about that Artemis. But also joy, because you get to meet her. We can be part of their destinies this time! Just like the good olden days! They need us to teach them and give what we can to ensure they _don't_ suffer from Cronus. You're not the only one risking family here. In a way, they're all our kids."

After that Artemis seemed to accept the fact that the best she could do for her grandchild (odd, but shortest explanation) was train her to be her best and hope that it would be enough for her survive the battle that would determine her fate. The new Atlanta was easily just as fun for Artemis as her first newfound child. She avidly protested against the forces that were destroying the world's forest. And at the call for an adventure Atlanta was always one of the first ones ready! Artemis wasn't sure if she should tell Atlanta how she was her descendant, but the issue didn't come up for years and Artemis left the matter alone.

Artemis was a creature of independence and pride. But she knew that family, and the bonds to it are nothing to scoff at. The children she birthed were all meant to be loved, and grown strong and smart. The children she protected would come to no harm and be able to grow to meet their destinies. And when the time came, Artemis had to let go for children don't remain young forever. Artemis never troubled herself with what happened beyond her range of duties. But once she learned she had become a mother, the forces of destruction had a whole new enemy to worry about.

And her favorite stars seemed to shine even brighter, after the night_ he_ got to meet Atlanta too.

* * *

**Okay, no more two-parters. **

**I'm much happier with this one.**

**But I used a lot of italics for _emphasis._**

**Spring is comming soon!**

**Who's going to be in the next chapter?**


End file.
